


A prince(ss)!

by Bumblebee121



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Humor (I hope), Long-Distance Relationship, Modern Era, Multiple Partners, University, Vanilla, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee121/pseuds/Bumblebee121
Summary: To say that Adelyn's methods are questionable is probably an understatement... She is currently in search of her prince charming and is willing to do anything to find her one true love, even if that means dating 3 guys at once...? But then Samantha suddenly shows up in her life and Adelyn... Well, let's just say that Adelyn is surprised when she finds her prince(ss) charming.





	1. A prince?! part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm trying to improve my English by writing stories, so I do apologize for mistakes or misspellings on my part... As much as this was made for my writing practise, it was also made in hope that you, the reader(s) would enjoy whilst reading, so if there is anything you would want me to improve please, fire away :)  
> I'll try to update regularly, but I'm not making any promises, as life has it's way of messing with my schedule.  
> I tried to think up an original story, but Adelyn is kind of based off of Sugi-san from the manga Girlfriends made by Morinaga Miruku-sensei.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it :)

It was a lazy, scorching hot Wednesday morning in the middle of August. A perfect morning for a stroll in the shade or a swim in the pool, however Adelyn couldn’t believe where she was this moment. It was bad enough that it was hot, but when her car broke down in the driveway… That was the breaking point for her, as she knew she had to therefore commute to her college by bus. If there was anything worse that being stuck on a bus full of sweaty strangers who sometimes tried to cup a feel of her behind, Adelyn could not say. So far it was living, breathing hell.  
  
It's not that she hated strangers, or being in a large group of people (she weekly enjoyed that feeling at the club), it’s the groping that always got to her – or to be more precise – what came after the groping. Old unsatisfied men always tried to enlighten their day by placing their hands where they would never belong – that is; directly on Adelyn’s nicely curved behind (is she may say so herself).  
  
As if it were scheduled, Adelyn could feel a hand being put directly on the right side of her behind and squeezing it with vigour.  
  
Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me… seriously, can’t you entertain yourself some other wa-, was what was going through her mind, but was quickly interrupted by a shout, coming from a young, average looking guy standing 1 meter away from her.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing old man?! What’s wrong with you, who goes and gropes a young, beautiful (Adelyn could only turn her eyes at that remark) girl in the middle of a bus?!”  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence, everyone’s attention turned to Adelyn’s behind and the hand on it with light speed. Adelyn could feel her temper rising and reaching a boiling point. She couldn’t believe what was just happening – again.  
  
The (clearly intoxicated) old man quickly pulled his hand away before anyone could see it and started yelling back at the young man, something along the lines of: show me some proof, I never did anything of the sort, and so forth… Adelyn meanwhile tried to block everything out and was cursing her smoking hot body (again, if she may say so herself) and public transport.  
  
The rest of the ride was a bit awkward for Adelyn with the constant proud glances the young man kept sending her and let’s not forget the dying heat. As the bus stopped at its last stop, which was next to Adelyn’s college, the young man came running after Adelyn, who exited the bus.  
  
“Are you ok? That must have been terrifying, huh? Want me to escort you on your way, so if anyone tries something again I can save you? The name’s John, by the way.” said the man accompanied by a charming smile which would probably woo any other girl after that traumatic experience.  
  
“That’s really sweet of you, but I already called my boyfriend to come and escort me. Thanks for the offer though” answered Adelyn, a sweet tight-lipped smile covering her face as she slightly shook the phone in her hand to emphasize her point.  
  
As soon as John heard the word boyfriend, he clearly winced and dejectedly lowered his face. “Well ok then… But if you need help again you can always try and give me a call?” he desperately tried, and extended his hand to Adelyn with his phone number written on a piece of paper.  
  
Adelyn quickly raised her hand as if in protest: “Oh no, really, don’t worry about it, my boyfriend can handle it”, with a kind smile and a wink.  
  
After that, John quietly and without further protests gracefully gave up and said his goodbyes. Men tears are nothing to be ashamed of in times like this…


	2. A prince?! part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some time I can finally post the second chapter, sorry for the delay, hope you'll enjoy.

Finally left alone, Adelyn sighed loudly and continued walking towards her college. It was only 10 a.m. but Adelyn was just groped and hit on in the time span of 30 minutes. This was going to be a long day indeed. After a short walk, she finally arrived at the college campus and met up with her best friend Pia. 

Pia was the only true friend Adelyn had and would never change for anyone else. She was a short, quirky girl with short, extremely curly blonde hair which in no way equated her intelligence. She was in fact one of the smartest people Adelyn knew and respected. Her out-going nature and a friendly smile was what daily reduced her stress levels. She trusts Pia with her life and tells her all of her darkest and deepest secrets.  


“Heyo, morning Princess! What’s up with you and sending me a message so early in the morning? Couldn’t wait to see me?” cheered and waved Pia from her bench where she was waiting for Adelyn.

“Hah, you wish little dwarf… I got hit on again and had to make an excuse to get away from the annoying guy. You wouldn’t believe the morning I had again…” said Adelyn with a loud sigh once again and collapsed on the bench next to her friend. As soon as her behind reached the bench her phone buzzed. Adelyn quickly took it out and read the message, which was followed by a frown.  


The gesture would probably be overseen by anyone else, however it could not escape before Pia’s watchful eye and asked: “What’s wrong honey bun? Is miss popular too popular?”  


“Hah, you wish, little one… Dean just asked me if we can meet today in the evening. I don’t think I have the energy to entertain him today or any other day this week, to tell you the truth. Besides, I also haven’t finished my chemistry report yet.” said Adelyn with the same frown still ever present on her face.  


“You know, I really don’t get what you like in that monster of a guy. He looks like a balloon, for god’s sake! And let’s not even talk about what and the way he eats…”. Pia shuddered at the mere thought of seeing him eat Chinese takeout.  


“I know you don’t like him, but that doesn’t mean that you get to say bad things about him… And yes, I absolutely agree with you that he looks like a balloon. His pecks are bigger that my breasts. It’s hilarious.” said Adelyn whilst laughing.  


Pia looked troubled: “But you know that he cheated on you, and not only once.”  


“I know, but you can’t say that what I’m doing is any better… I’m just a bit stealthier about it.” Adelyn stood up and offered her hand to her fiend, who gladly accepted it.  


“Well, you’re a chapter of your own, you know that? Who dates three guys at the same time and goes on other dates as well all the time, not to mention attends almost every party there is? You’re an animal, that’s what you are.”  


“Yes, yes. I know that, thanks mom. Don’t worry about my love life and rather focus on your own. And you already know why I’m doing what I’m doing. Even though it isn’t a good reason, it still exists.” Adelyn was now practically pulling her best friend towards the college entrance with a smile on her face. “We don’t want to be late on the second week of the new semester, do we? Hurry up, slow poke.”  


The day passed much quicker than Adelyn expected it to. All her lectures were either boring or uneventful. She spent her whole day on either the internet or texting Pia or one of her boyfriends. She walked out of the college feeling exhausted. However, now was the part of the day she dreaded the most. The commute back home. She tried to arrange a ride home for her, she really did, however either her friends weren’t on campus or had lectures. Just her luck, really. That means she must endure another ride on the bus home.  


However, the decision to ride the bus is going to be a life-changing even for Adelyn, even if she isn’t aware of that quite yet.


	3. A prince?! part 3

Luckily the bus wasn’t as crowded as it was in the morning. Sure, Adelyn still couldn’t find a place to sit, but at least there wasn’t anyone else standing right next to her, except a guy who was sitting beside her, constantly looking down, dressed in a T-shirt, shorts and flip-flops (which was weird enough, seeing as it was warm, but not warm enough to be dressed in a T-shirt or shorts, for that matter).

The ride was peaceful and Adelyn absentmindedly watched the scenery pass her by while she listened to her music in her earphones, until suddenly the bus unpredictably braked with all its might. Adelyn certainly wasn’t prepared for something like that and closed her eyes, preparing for impact. However, all she could feel were two hands securely and carefully wrapping itself around her waist, very careful not to grip too strongly. Her whole body fell back because of the sudden change of direction and was directed by the hands around her waist. Instead of falling back, she only did a 90° turn to her right and flopped softly onto a lap. Whose lap, she didn’t know. All she knew was that nothing hurt and someone saved her. But unfortunately, she hit the person behind her with the back of her head.

_As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt a small churn in her stomach. The hands which were fastened securely around her waist were now slowly letting go. She could feel her back being leaned onto someone else’s front and could feel the warmth the other body was radiating. Adelyn swore she could have felt something soft on her back, but wasn’t sure what. She felt incredibly safe and comfortable in this position, until her brain finally started functioning and told her she was sitting in someone’s lap._

_"Oh god, what the hell am I doing, enjoying the feeling? Today is seriously not my day."_ Incredibly embarrassed, Adelyn stood up as quickly as possible and took a quick breath to straighten herself. She then quickly turned around so she could thank the person who saved her, but was shocked by the sight.

It was the flip-flops guy who was sitting next to her. Of course it was, you idiot. He’s the only one who is close to you, was what she thought, but when he finally looked up at her, she was left speechless.

_The first thing she noticed were the eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The light green intertwining with sparkly silver – she couldn’t believe a person’s eyes could have this colour and she felt like she could get lost in those eyes for a millennium. After that she noticed the hair. It, not going to lie there, looked like a wheat field to her. That was the only comparison she could come up with right now. The golden like light brown hair looked like it was the fluffiest thing in the world. She fought the urge to pet it. After her eyes finally ended savouring the hair, she looked at the face of the person. It was well-built, with strong cheek bones, a nicely shaped nose and very, I repeat, very kissable lips._

Wait, what?! What the hell are you thinking Adelyn? Oh god, that fall must have done something to your head, I swear…

She was finally stirred out of her trance when she saw the guy move his head to the side. Oh god, that’s just so adorable… Wait, did I just say he’s adorable?! He had a questioning look on his face, like he’d just asked her a question but Adelyn was just looking at him with a blank look on her face.  
“I’m sorry, what? Did you, uhm, did you ask me something?” asked Adelyn, while trying to disguise her blush forming on her cheeks and flailing with her hands (it was a habit she had when she was nervous).

“I asked if you were ok?” said the flip-flops guy. Adelyn was surprised by his voice. It was quite higher that she expected it to be, almost female like.

“Ah, yes, yes. I’m alright, thanks to, uh, you. You really, uh, saved me there.” Adelyn stuttered out, cursing internally as to why she couldn’t even talk normally.  
“Oh, no problem. Sorry for touching you.” Said the flip-flops guy and turned his attention outside the window. Adelyn’s jaw just dropped and she just looked at him in surprise and wonder.

  
Did… did the guy just ignore her? No, that’s not possible, right? I mean, she’s quite a catch and her personality isn’t that bad either. He just witnessed her toned body since she sat on his lap, right? And she just got saved by him, so why… so why is he looking out the window and acting like she doesn’t exist?! Adelyn’s facial expressions were changing with lightning speed as she continued to do quantic physics in her head as to why is the guy looking away. Is he maybe just shy?

  
In the remaining time of the ride, Adelyn finally calmed down, still stealing glances at the flip-flops guy sitting beside her. She then received a message from Pia, saying she needs to tell her something interesting. She answered with: “Me too.” and tried to relax a bit, even if it was unsuccessful.

  
She felt nervous again when she noticed the flip-flops guy getting down at the same bus station as her. What, is he finally going to hit on me now, when we’re alone? I guess he’s really just shy? That boosted her ego and she stayed still for a moment to allow him to approach her. However, when he just nonchalantly walked by her and didn’t even look at her, that was when her ego got split in half. If not even more… But we’ll never know for sure.

  
Adelyn felt so humiliated by the flip-flops guy that she just started calling him “Flip-flop” in her head. She stormed her way to her house which was about 5 minutes away by foot. She tried to maintain her dignity by greeting her neighbours and the guys who were clearly interested in her. As she walked she put an extra swing into her hips and flirtishly winked at the guys who whistled at her. You see, I’m like your dream girl, and yet you, Flip-flop, dare to ignore me. Huh, he must be a fag then.

  
She kept up her pep talk all up to the point when she noticed Flip-flop again. He was walking around looking lost like a little puppy, looking at the houses around him and trying to stop some of the passer-by’s and get the directions from them, sadly all in vain.

  
That’s so cute! He looks so stupid! thought Adelyn and noticed a smirk found its way onto her lips. At that moment, she decided she would make him infatuated by her. She bravely walked up to him, with her ego boosted once again, and said: “Hey there, you lost?” with the sweetest smile she could muster.

  
Flip-flop shuddered and glanced at the girl. “Uh, yes, I am. Would you mind helping me?” was all Adelyn would get.

  
“Sure, no problem. Where are you supposed to go, then?”

“Uh, I’m supposed to go to Brixton street. Do you know where that is?”

  
Adelyn was a bit shocked by that piece of information. “So, we’re neighbours then? Huh, he must be vising his family or something like that, since he has no idea where anything is…” however, she quickly answered with her usual sweet smile: “Yes, it just so happens that I live on that street, so I can accompany you there.”


End file.
